Numerous kinds of devices have been proposed heretofore for use in launching projectiles such as clay pigeons. Some of the known devices are so constructed as to be usable only by a right-handed person or by a left-handed person, but not both. Others rely upon swinging links and springs to impart rotation to a launched projectile. Some of the spring-operated launchers generate recoil forces upon launching of the projectile, and such recoil forces can result in excessive operator fatigue and pain.
Although known launchers have some desirable characteristics, they also have many undesirable characteristics, some of which have been mentioned above. One of the major drawbacks of known launchers is that the speed of a projectile and the length and direction of its airborne path may not always be controlled to the extent desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a launcher for a projectile such as a clay pigeon and which overcomes the disadvantages of devices in use heretofore for a similar purpose.